Hellish Portals
Not to be confused with: Demonic Portal The Hellish Portals are a group of 4 miniboss/boss-level enemies, much like the 4 Celestial Pillars. The Hellish Portals only spawn during the Hell on Earth events, and each one has its own unique fight and minion horde. Fights There are 4 types of Hellish Portals, each one corresponding to the levels of the Hellish Dungeon. There is a Fire, Earth, Wind, and Spirit portal. Fire Portal The Fire Portal is the first portal the player is able to defeat. It opens up at the left-most quarter of the world. To beat this portal, the player must defeat the hordes of enemies it summons. It summons enemies in waves. Each wave will add more difficulty, with a wider variety and larger number of enemies attacking each successive wave. Once the player has defeated every enemy in one wave, the next one will start, on and on until every wave has been beaten. Once the player has accomplished that, the portal will begin to spew endless amounts of enemies at the player until the portal diminshes and disappears. Once all the remaining enemies have been slain, the player can move on and fight the Earth Portal. Earth Portal The Earth Portal is the second portal that the player is able to fight, being located 1 fourth of the world to the right of the Fire Portal. To beat this portal, the player must break down the rocky barrier the portal brings up around itself and attack the portal. Once the barrier is broken, the portal will begin summoning all kinds of enemies and rebuilding the barrier. The barrier cannot be attacked until it is fully built up and no enemies are present. Once the portal is at 0 HP, it will spew a large wave of enemies and disappear. Once all those enemies have been beaten, the player can move on to the Wind Portal. Wind Portal The Wind Portal is the third portal, located 3/4 of the way through the world. The portal will attempt to blow the player away with gusts of wind and summon enemies. The player must slay all the enemies as quickly as possible, as the portal will not stop summoning enemies until it has summoned the appropriate amount, which is 100 plus 50 for each player (so a single-player world would require 150 enemies, and a 2-player world would require 200 enemies). Once all those enemies have been summoned, the portal will release a gust of wind, throwing out many enemies as it does so, and slowly diminish. Once there are no more enemies left, the player can move on to the last portal, the Spirit Portal. Spirit Portal The Spirit Portal is the last portal, located at the right-most quarter of the world. It will begin by summoning large amounts of enemies. Once all of them have been beaten, the portal will begin raising all those enemies the player just killed from the dead. Once this has gone on for the appropriate amount of time (which is 100 seconds plus 50 seconds for each player), the portal will release a bolt of energy, raising every enemy it ever summoned from the dead, and disappear. Once all those enemies are finally dead for real, the player has beaten the Hellish Portals, and can move on to the next phase of the Hell on Earth events. Enemies Fire Portal As stated above, the Fire Portal summons enemies in waves. Enemies summoned by the Fire Portal have their attack multiplied by 1.5 and their HP multiplied by 2. * Wave 1: ** Fire Warrior (20 per player) * Wave 2: ** Fire Warrior (20 per player) ** Pyromancer (5 per player) * Wave 3: ** Fire Warrior (25 per player) ** Pyromancer (10 per player) ** Fire Sprite (30 per player) ** Lava Mutant (15 per player) * Wave 4: ** Fire Warrior (25 per player) ** Pyromancer (10 per player) ** Fire Sprite (30 per player) ** Lava Mutant (15 per player) ** Fire Whelp (5 per player) * Wave 5: ** Fire Warrior (30 per player) ** Pyromancer (15 per player) ** Fire Sprite (40 per player) ** Lava Mutant (20 per player) ** Fire Whelp (7 per player) * Final Onslaught: ** Fire Warrior (50 per player) ** Pyromancer (20 per player) ** Fire Sprite (50 per player) ** Lava Mutant (30 per player) ** Fire Whelp (10 per player) ** Fire King (1 per player) ** Fire Dragon (1 per player) Earth Portal As stated above, the Earth Portal summons enemies without any rhyme or reason, but the 2 minibosses will not be summoned until the very end of the fight. Enemies summoned by the Earth Portal have their defense multiplied by 1.5 and their HP multiplied by 2. The Earth Portal is capable of summoning the following enemies: *Earth Warrior *Geomancer *Earth Demonling *Living Statue *Earth Whelp Minibosses: * Earth Brute * Earth Dragon Wind Portal As stated above, the Wind Portal will constantly summon enemies until it has summoned enough (which is 100 plus 50 of each enemy per player). Enemies summoned by the Wind Portal have their movement speed multiplied by 1.5 and their HP multiplied by 2. The Wind Portal is capable of summoning the following enemies: * Airmancer * Air Warrior * Air Wisp * Incarnate Wind * Air Whelp The following enemies will only be summoned after the final gust at the end of the fight in addition to all the previous enemies. * Air Spirit * Air Dragon Spirit Portal As stated above, the spirit portal summons a huge amount of enemies at first, then begins raising them from the dead. All enemies summoned by the Spirit Portal have their HP multiplied by 3. The Spirit Portal is capable of summoning the following enemies: * Ghost Caster * Ghastly Warrior * Ghastly Spirit * Amalgamate Spirit * Ghost Whelp * The Phantasm * Ghost Dragon Stats * Fire Portal: ** Enemies summoned have 1.5x damage and 2x HP ** Summons 5 Waves of enemies plus a final onslaught * Earth Portal: ** HP: 500,000 ** Defense: 0 ** Barrier HP: 500,000 ** Barrier Defense: 25 * Wind Portal ** Gusts of wind affect player even if he/she is immune to knockback ** Summons 100 plus 50 per player of each enemy one after the other nonstop * Spirit Portal ** Initially summons 200 enemies plus 50 enemies per player ** Raises 25 enemies from the dead every 5 seconds for 100 seconds plus 50 seconds per player Notes * The portals are the first part of the Hell on Earth events. * The portals summon enemies from their corresponding level of the Hellish Dungeon with their main statistic increased. Category:Event Enemies Category:Events Category:Hard Mode Events Category:Minibosses Category:Hard Mode Minibosses